7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
The Color of God
Summary The Camdens invite their good friend, Reverend Morgan Hamilton and his family after their church is burned down by a unknown racist group. Trivia *Near the beginning of the episode, Matt, Mary, Lucy, John, and Keshia are sitting quietly in the living room, not sure what to say to each other. At one point, the camera points to Matt, Mary, and Lucy, who are all on the couch. Strangely, Lucy is staring off into space, smiling and trying not to laugh, which seems out of place in the given scene. *We find out that the Hamiltons' church is called Trinity Church. *The Hamilton kitchen in this episode is very different and nothing like the kitchen that is shown in later episodes. *In the first episode, Eric warns Simon about swearing, but in this episode, Matt swears to Mary in front of Eric, but Eric doesn't seem to mind. *In the living room, John isn't wearing suspenders. After playing basketball with Mary, John pulls his suspenders up over his shoulders. *In this episode we see that the Camdens' church has a balcony where people enter in the beginning of the episode. It is only shown in one other episode, "The Known Soldier." *Members of the Faithful Central M.B.C. Choir make a guest-star appearance in this episode. Quotes *'Matt': (to John) Parents, can't live with them, can't live without them. ---- *'John' Matt: You're afraid of me too, aren't you? I've never threatened you, hit you, or harmed you or anyone else, yet no matter where I go, people are afraid of me because I'm black. And you know, sooner or later, the wrong person is gonna be afraid and boom, I'm dead. *'Matt': Listen, I don't know what everyone else's problem with you is, but to me, the problem isn't the color of your skin. It's your attitude. Your attitude scares me. I mean, I never know when you're just going to get mad and go off for no reason. ---- *'Simon': Why did they burn your church? *'Nigel': Because they're the bad guys. Bad guys have been setting fire to black churches for 100 years. They're just trying to scare us. *'Simon': Yeah, well, if it didn't work for 100 years, you'd think they'd give up. *'Nigel': Yeah, you'd think so. ---- *'Lucy': It's not fair! *'Keesha': Listen, life isn't fair, okay? Deal with it. *'Lucy': I know, I'm sorry. *'Keesha': You apologize more than anyone I know. *'Lucy': I know. I'm sor... I mean, I know. *'Keesha': If you're mad at someone, tell them. Don't just apologize for your anger. ---- *'Kid': (playing army guys with Simon and the other kids) Nigel can't play anymore. *'Simon': Yes, he can. *'Kid': No, he can't! *'Simon': Fine, then none of us can play. Give me back my guys. *'Kid': Here....nigger lover! *'Simon': What did you just say? *'Kid': You heard me. *'Simon': Look, Nigel is my friend. Don't use that word! *'Kid': I just did. ---- *'Annie': (to Morgan) Come on, sit down, let me do it. *'Patricia': Annie, save your breath and your strength. As long as it takes him to make that stew, it will take us twice as long to clean it up. ---- *'Nigel': Forget it, Simon. You can't fight ignorance with violence. My dad wouldn't want you to hit him and neither would yours. ---- *'Ruthie': Why do you think they burned your church? *'Lynn': I guess because they didn't want us to have a place to talk to God. *'Ruthie': Oh. ---- *'Nigel': (while saying Grace) Dear God, please stop the fires. ---- *'Lucy': Hey Keshia, why do you think somebody burned down your church? *'Keesha': Because we're black, and they think that if they destroy our church, they can destroy our faith. *'Mary': Yeah, but that doesn't make any sense. *'Keesha': I know. I mean, a roof just keeps the rain off your head. ---- *'Patricia' Annie: Oh, please, you gonna tell you me you don't ever get tired of being a minister's wife. I feel like if I laid back and kicked up a beer, the Devil himself will show up. ---- *'Keshia': This is just like being at the Waltons. *'Lucy': Yeah, except the Waltons weren't... *'Mary & Keesha': Black, yeah, we know. ---- *'Reverend Morgan': (to the Congregation) We cannot fight hate with hate. What are we teaching our children today that will make things better tomorrow? ---- Category:Episodes